TMNT 56 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_56_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #56 (IDW)]] TMNT'' #56''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Leatherhead, Part 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 23. März 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #56 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #55 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Leatherhead" #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Überleben um jeden PreisTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Leatherhead *Harold Lillja und Professor Honeycutt **Metalhead (Cameo) *Utroms **Krang (erwähnt) **Ch'rell (Cameo) **Ma'riell und Leeshawn (aufgelistet) *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika **Foot Elite (Cameo) **Shredder (erwähnt) **Foot Assassins (erwähnt) *das Pantheon **Kitsune **Rattenkönig **Aka (erwähnt) *April O'Neil und Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Street Phantoms (erwähnt) *Mighty Mutanimals (erwähnt) **Old Hob (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|160px|Desperate PläneIn einer Höhle an der Küste von Burnow Island sitzen zwei Gestalten an einem Lagerfeuer und erörtern ihre derzeitigen Überlebenschancen, die für sie zurzeit überhaupt nicht gut stehen, seitdem die gesamte Insel umgewandelt wurde."Attack on Technodrome" #4 Und um am Leben zu bleiben, beschließen sie, jetzt und auf der Stelle etwas zu unternehmen... koste es, was es wolle. thumb|240px|Bei Harold zu BesuchInzwischen treffen die Turtles in Harolds Labor ein, dessen Besitzer sie mit seiner üblichen Herzlichkeit empfängt. Leonardo fragt nach Harolds Resultaten von seiner Untersuchung der Phasenmäntel, die sie den Street Phantoms abgeknöpft haben;''TMNT'' #52 doch der Erfinder muss ihnen mitteilen, dass er mit einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung nicht weit gekommen ist, da seine Ex-Partnerin, die ihn betrogen hatte,''IDW Micro-Series: Donatello'' und ''TMNT'' #51 die wahre technische Entwicklerin dieser Mäntel war. Doch der wahre Grund, weswegen er die Turtles hierhergerufen hat, ist, dass Professor Honeycutt sie nach Burnow Island eingeladen hat, weil er ihnen etwas zeigen möchte.''TMNT'' #55 Da die Atmosphäre über der Insel für Menschen nicht mehr atembar ist, stattet er die Mutanten mit Sauerstoffmasken aus und schickt sie dann durch den Transmat auf die Insel. thumb|left|160px|Die Ratte und die FüchsinInzwischen im Foot-Hauptquartier bekommt Kitsune in ihren Gemächern Besuch von ihrem Bruder, den Rattenkönig, der sich nach seiner kürzlichen Wiedervereinung mit Aka nach etwas "anregenderer" Gesellschaft gesehnt hat.TMNT: Casey & April #1, #2, #3 und #4 Über dieses Thema kommen sie auf den gegenwärtigen Stand ihres "Spiels""Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 und auf die Risiken zu sprechen, die sie bisher dabei eingegangen sind, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Doch der Rattenkönig hält seinen Besuch kurz, da er noch viel zu erledigen hat; er stellt Kitsune jedoch in Aussicht, dass sie den Rest ihrer Familie bald wiedersehen werden... thumb|160px|Jennikas neue AufgabeZur gleichen Zeit hat Jennika ihrerseits eine Audienz bei Splinter. Er spricht mit ihr darüber, wie sie seit ihrer Degradierung von den Foot Assassins weiterhin treu und gewissenhaft ihren Pflichten gegenüber dem Clan nachgekommen ist, ganz egal was es sei. Daher stellt er ihr eine Aufgabe, die diese Art von Gewissenhaft erfordert und von allerhöchster Wichtigkeit ist: Das Grab ihres verstorbenen früheren Meisters, des Shredders, zu bewachen! thumb|left|160px|Enter the Leatherhead!Im Technodrom auf Burnow Island indessen eröffnet Professor Honeycutt den Turtles seine Absicht, die Utroms aus ihrer Stasis zu befreien und ihnen dabei zu helfen, sich auf der Insel anzusiedeln.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 Auch wenn er eigentlich seine Gründe hätte, Rache an den Utroms zu nehmen,''IDW Micro-Series: Fugitoid'' will Honeycutt trotzdem aus folgenden Gründen seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen: Erstens weil es moralisch das Richtige ist, weil nicht alle Utroms die Schuld an den Taten ihrer Herrscher haben; und zweitens weil während ihres Zweikampfs mit Krang die Kontrollen für die Lebenserhaltungssysteme der Stasiskapseln, in denen die Utroms ruhen, irreperabel beschädigt wurden, so dass die hilflosen Utrom bald im Tiefschlaf sterben werden, sollten sie nicht freigelassen werden. Die Turtles stimmen mit einigem Zögern zu, dass Honeycutt das Richtige zu tun gedenkt, woraufhin der Fugitoid ihnen enthüllt, dass er sie nicht nur deswegen nach Burnow Island gerufen hat. Der Grund dafür präsentiert sich den Turtles persönlich in der Tür zu dieser Kammer: Ein riesiger, mutierter Alligator, der sich ihnen als Leatherhead vorstellt! thumb|240px|Leatherheads GeschichteHoneycutt stellt Leatherhead den verblüfften Turtles als denjenigen vor, der den wichtigsten Anteil daran hat, dass Donatellos gebrochener Körper wiederhergestellt werden konnte."Vengeance" #5 und #6 Daraufhin erzählt Leatherhead ihnen seine eigene Entstehungsgeschichte: Jahrhunderte zuvor war er ein einfacher Alligator, der sein Leben von seinen Instinkten geleitet fristete, bis eines Tages eine Gruppe von Piraten einige Kanister mit Mutagen in die Bucht warfen, in der er sich gerade aufhielt; einige Kanister wurden dabei leckgeschlagen, und ihr Inhalt veränderte Leatherheads Gestalt und Intelligenz.''Turtles In Time'' #3 Mit seinem neugefundenen Wissen darüber, wie wertvoll diese Substanz sein könnte, sammelte er die Kanister ein und verbrachte sein Leben als heimlicher Einsiedler auf der Insel. Schließlich aber, als Krangs Terraformerprojekt die Atmosphäre der Insel vergiftete, hatte Leatherhead keine andere Wahl, als sich Honeycutt und Harold anzuvertrauen, und als Gegeneistung für Donatellos Heilung die Bittstellung an sie zu leisten, sich denen anschließen zu dürfen, die so wie er sind... in New York City! thumb|left|240px|Operation Wake-Up CallNatürlich haben die Turtles zuerst einige Vorbehalte, doch nachdem Professor Honeycutt sie davon überzeugen kann, dass Leatherhead bisher keine Böswilligkeit an den Tag gelegt hat, kommen sie darin überein, ihn mit nach New York zu nehmen, damit er unter ihrer Aufsicht bleibt und so nicht in die falschen Hände fällt. Nachdem die Sache damit geklärt ist, machen die Turtles, Honeycutt und Leatherhead sich daran, die Utroms aus ihrem Stasisschlaf zu wecken - alle bis auf einen; einen Utromsoldaten namens Ch'rell, der im Namen seiner Dienstherren viel Unheil über die Dimension X gebracht hat. Mit dem Mutagen, welches Leatherhead aufbewahrt hat, leiten sie den Erweckungsprozess ein, und trotz der dramatischen Effekte, die dabei entstehen, verläuft die Operation ohne Komplikationen; jedoch verbleiben die Utroms fürs Erste noch in ihrem Schlaf, damit ihre Körper sich allmählich wieder akklimatisieren können. thumb|160px|Ein Stalker des TodesUm ihre Lebenszeichen überprüfen zu können, verlegt Honeycutt die Utroms in eine Reihe von speziell vorbereiteten Erholungskammern. Nachdem die Turtles und Leatherhead sich zur Ruhe gelegt haben, wandert Honeycutt zwischen den einzelnen Räumen hin und her und überwacht den Erholungsschlaf der Utroms. Doch als er in eine Kammer hineinsieht, findet er zu seinem Entsetzen die darin stehenden Erholungskapseln zerschlagen und deren Patienten ermordet vor. Gerade in dem Moment wird Honeycutt von hinten angegriffen, und noch ehe er etwas unternehmen kann, wird er von seinem Angreifer (den er erkennt) in Stücke geschlagen. Neudruckversionen *''Leatherhead'' (TPB), Oktober 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)